1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension spring for a shock absorber using carbon fiber reinforced plastic, and more particularly, to a suspension spring for a shock absorber using carbon fiber reinforced plastic, which can achieve weight reduction and durability improvement while exhibiting the same performance as that of steel coil spring by using the carbon fiber reinforced plastic.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a variety of research and development has been conducted in an effort to improve the fuel efficiency of a vehicle. As an example, many efforts have been made to improve the fuel efficiency through weight reduction by manufacturing a vehicle body using various alternative materials of metallic materials, such as a ceramic or a carbon fiber.
An attempt has been actively made to apply composite materials for weight reduction, such as carbon fiber reinforced plastic (hereinafter, referred to as CFRP), to a vehicle interior material, a vehicle body, a leaf spring, a bumper, and the like.
Many researchers have made attempts to manufacture a coil type spring using CFRP. However, since CFRP is vulnerable to compressive stress or shear stress, it is difficult to manufacture the coil type spring, which transfers a force through shear stress, by using only CFRP.
Therefore, there is an urgent need for developing parts and materials that can achieve weight reduction, have excellent durability, and replace coil springs.